1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for growing plants indoors, and specifically to an apparatus especially adapted for growing plants in the normally unused space under a bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various apparatus have been developed for growing plants indoors. These apparatus usually include a growing area illuminated by a special light fixture adapted to provide necessary artificial light which simulates sunlight, so that the plants can be grown indoors.
A placement problem often arises with conventional indoor plant growing apparatus because they usually require considerable space. As a result, many indoor plant growing apparatus are maintained in a basement or a storage area. However, this arrangement makes the plants which grow in the apparatus relatively inaccessible and the watering, feeding, and other caring for the plants is inconvenient.